Baby I
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Kyungsoo ingin tahu apakah Jongin masih ingat ulang tahunnya walau dia sudah menghapus pengingat di ponsel Jongin. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, itu menunjukkan apakah Jongin benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. [Kaisoo] My 5th fic. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DO KYUNGSOO


**Title : Baby I**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo from EXO**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate : T**

**Piper Daralis  
><strong>

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Baby I**

**140112**

**.**

**I Love You More Than Anything**

**.**

Kyungsoo seperti remaja kebanyakan yang suka menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama teman-temannya. Pergi belanja, makan, menonton film atau sekedar mengobrol dan makan kue di kafe. Masa muda yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Gelak tawa mengisi hari-hari bahagianya. Kalau ada masalah, dia akan bercerita pada teman-teman tercintanya dan mereka akan menyelesaikannya bersama.

Hari di mana Jongin menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo adalah salah satu peristiwa paling bersejarah dalam hidup Kyungsoo. Tidak ada alasan menolak Jongin, pria tampan mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan Seni di sebuah universitas swasta terkemuka. Waktu Kyungsoo berkumpul bersama teman-temannya berkurang. Tapi kata teman-temannya itu bukan masalah. Baekhyun bilang, mereka tidak mungkin terus menerus menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bermain seperti anak kecil. Memiliki kekasih juga penting dalam waktu mereka beranjak dewasa, dan teman-temannya senang Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih.

Hal dalam diri Jongin yang paling mengesalkan bagi Kyungsoo adalah sifatnya yang agak tegas dan menurut Kyungsoo dia terlalu dewasa. Entah Kyungsoo yang terlalu kekanakan atau memang Jongin terlalu dewasa, tapi yang pasti ini sering membuat Kyungsoo merajuk pada Jongin. Kyungsoo terbiasa mendapat perhatian dengan mudah. Dia anak manja dan disayangi semua orang. Bukan berarti Jongin tidak sayang Kyungsoo. Tapi, ada saja kelakuan Jongin yang bagi Kyungsoo menunjukkan Jongin tidak cukup tertarik padanya. Misalnya, kalau Kyungsoo bercerita tentang hal lucu di sekolahnya, tentang anak anjing yang sering Kyungsoo lihat di depan rumahnya, Jongin menanggapinya seperti seorang murid yang sedang berbicara dengan gurunya, menurut Kyungsoo. Kalau bercerita pada Baekhyun atau Luhan, tidak begitu. Mereka akan tergelak bersama, penasaran pada anjing lucu itu, dan sebagainya. Lalu akan saling menimpali dengan canda-candaan lucu yang menghidupkan suasana, membuat Kyungsoo senang dan merasa disayangi. Jongin? Dia hanya sekali berkata manis, saat menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin seperti pasangan lain yang sedang pacaran di kafe, yang selalu menyanjung pasangannya dan mengatakan cintanya makin dalam tiap harinya.

Kalau Kyungsoo sudah merajuk, Jongin akan membujuk dan memeluknya. Ini saat yang paling Kyungsoo sukai. Tapi tidak mungkin dia selalu begini, 'kan? Bisa-bisa Jongin memutuskannya. Oh, Kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo…"

"Benar kata Luhan, bukan berarti karena Jongin hyung tidak seperti orang pacaran yang sering kau lihat di kafe berarti dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Luhan, Baekhyun, kalian yang berlebihan. Aku tahu Jongin hyung mencintaiku. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu, apa kekasih seperti dia masih tetap ingat ulang tahunku walau pengingat di ponselnya kuhapus."

"Kyungsoo, jangan memulai masalah. Jongin hyung itu mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan tugas akhirnya. Dia membuat pengingat itu menunjukkan dia sayang padamu dan tidak ingin melupakan ulang tahunmu, Kyungsoo…"

"Tapi Baekkie, kalau sayang padaku maka dia akan ingat ulang tahunku tanpa pengingat itu!"

"Ah, sudahlah Baek. Kyungsoo benar-benar keras kepala. Jangan salahkan kami jika nanti kau yang justru bersedih karena Jongin hyung tak ingat ulang tahunmu. Kami sudah mengingatkanmu untuk itu."

.

.

Memang Kyungsoo kekanakan. Apakah rasa cinta itu bergantung pada pengingat ponsel? Iya bagi Kyungsoo. Kalau Jongin ingat ulang tahunnya berarti Jongin mencintainya. Kalau tidak ingat, Jongin tidak cukup cinta padanya. Tadi sewaktu Jongin main ke rumahnya, dia sudah menghapus pengingat ulang tahunnya di ponsel Jongin. Tinggal tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi dua hari lagi, 12 Januari ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sudah 19 jam terlewati di 12 Januari. Sudah jam tujuh malam tepatnya. Saat ini Baekhyun, Luhan serta Kyungsoo berada di kafe yang sering mereka kunjungi. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah datar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan mereka. Kyungsoo tengah menangis saat ini. Alasannya? Sangat mudah ditebak, bukan? Ya benar. Hingga saat ini Jongin belum menghubunginya. Helaan napas yang entah keberapa kali terdengar dari Baekhyun juga Luhan. Teman mereka satu ini memang kekanakan, keras kepala pula. Tau rasa 'kan sekarang, sudah diperingati tapi masih melawan. Rasakan akibatnya sekarang. Coba kalau Kyungsoo tidak menghapus pengingat itu mungkin dia dan Jongin sedang berduaan saat ini. Ini 'kan perbuatan Kyungsoo sendiri, tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang tersedu saat ini membuat mereka tidak tega juga. Ah…Baekhyun dan Luhan pusing.

"Sudah kuduga…Jongin hyung, hiks…tidak sayang padaku…hiks…"

"Ck, Kyungsoo kecilkan tangisanmu. Orang-orang melihat kita," perkataan Luhan ini membuat Baekhyun menahan tawa, mana ada orang yang bersedih lalu akan menangis tapi mengatur volume tawanya dulu.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti menangis. Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat telepon Jongin hyung dan bilang padanya kau berulang tahun hari ini. Aku yakin Jongin hyung akan meninggalkan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini dan langsung menemuimu."

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Kyungsoo. Ini semua 'kan salahmu sendiri. Kau yang menghapus pengingat itu, bukan salah Jongin hyung. Dia 'kan memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Huueeeee…" perkataan Luhan kali ini membuat tangisan Kyungsoo makin keras.

Luhan dan Baekhyun panik. Sementara Luhan sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pergi ke toilet untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Jongin hyung?"

"Halo, Baekhyun…ada apa?"

"Hyung…tidak lupa sesuatu tentang hari ini?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan aneh menurut Jongin.

"Hah…baiklah, langsung saja. Sekarang coba hyung lihat kalender, lihat tanggal berapa hari ini."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Jongin memperhatikan kalender meja yang ada di ujung meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil kalender itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Hari ini…12 Januari.

"Tu…tunggu. Hari ini…12 Januari? 12 Januari? Ya ampun! Hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo!"

"Benar, hyung. Ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Hyung lupa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini tanggal berapa sebelum kau menyuruhku melihat kalender, Baekhyun. Aku baru tahu ini 12 Januari dan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Apa pengingat ponselku mati?"

"Hyung pasti sangat sibuk, ya? Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sendiri yang menghapus pengingat itu si ponselmu, hyung…"

"…"

"Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin tahu apa Jongin hyung benar-benar mencintainya. Dia bilang kalau hyung ingat ulang tahunnya tanpa pengingat berarti hyung beanr-benar mencintainya. Tapi kalau tidak ingat, berarti hyung tidak cinta. Dan hyung tahu, dia sedang menangis sekarang."

"Di mana kalian?" Jongin membalas dengan nada suara rendah dan dingin, membuat Baekhyun agak takut.

"Di…di kafe tempat biasa-" Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Baekhyun selesai bicara.

.

.

"Dari mana saja, Baekkie?"

"Aku dari toilet, Lu. Menyelesaikan masalah, menelepon Jongin hyung."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi masih sesenggukan beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sebentar lagi Jongin hyung akan datang. Dan kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kyungsoo. Aku sudah cerita semuanya."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya nanti, apa Jongin marah? Memutuskannya? Tidak boleh! Jongin hyung 'kan mencintai Kyungsoo. Pikiran Kyungsoo dipenuhi Jongin, sampai seseorang memanggilnya…

"Soo…" suara berat ini…

"Jo…Jongin hyung…"

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo membawanya keluar kafe dan masuk ke mobil. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan melihat saja.

"Wah…Lu, sepertinya ini akan seru." Baekyun berkata sambil memandang mobil yang membawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam di dalam mobil tapi belum ada yang bersuara. Kyungsoo takut, Jongin belum pernah seperti ini. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Jongin, Jongin tetap memasang wajah datar dan serius memandang jalanan. Uh, kau memang bodoh Kyungsoo. Lihat akibat perbuatanmu sekarang.

Dari tadi Kyungsoo ingin memulai percakapan tapi tidak berani. Dia sadar ini salahnya. Jadi dia pasrah saja mau diapakan oleh Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin mau membawanya ke mana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumah Kyungsoo ataupun rumah Jongin, juga bukan jalan menuju tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang dikendarai Jongin berhenti. Berhenti, lalu Jongin mematikan mesin.

Uh, Kyungsoo makin takut. Jongin mau apa? Apa maksudnya berhenti di sini? Di pinggir jalan yang kanan kirinya adalah taman yang sepi, tentu saja karena ini sudah malam. Hanya lampu tiang-tiang di pinggir jalan yang memberi penerangan. Itupun tak terlalu terang karena Kyungsoo melihat dari dalam kaca mobil yang gelap. Dan dia tetap menunduk.

"Ehem…" Jongin berdehem membuat Kyungsoo makin menunduk, perlahan dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, membalutnya dalam genggaman tangannya yang hangat. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo. Maaf, hyung lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan tugas hyung."

Kyungsoo tetap menunduk dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Hyung berharap semua yang terbaik di ulang tahun kali ini, Kyungsoo bertambah dewasa, bertambah pintar, juga bertambah manis."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tetap menunduk, apa Jongin tidak marah padanya?

"Kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menghapus pengingat di ponsel hyung. Apa itu benar?"

Oh, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap tapi dia tetap takut dan terkejut saat Jongin mengatakannya, walaupun Jongin berkata dengan begitu lembutnya. Dia malu, sangat malu. Dia sadar kalau dia yang terlalu kekanakan, bukan Jongin yang terlalu dewasa.

"Kyungsoo…"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Erat. Dia tidak tahu ke mana melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia berharap bisa mengecil dan masuk ke pelukan Jongin.

"Kenapa, Soo?

"Hiks…maaf hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh. Aku yang menghapusnya, hiks…maaf hyung."

Jongin terkejut akan tangisan Kyungsoo, "ssttt…jangan menangis, Sayang. Hyung tidak marah, 'kok. Jangan menangis ya?" Jongin mmbujuk sambil mengelus rambut lebat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Perlahan tangisannya reda. Dia bergeser mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Boleh hyung tahu kenapa Kyungsoo menghapus pengingatnya?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo enggan dan malu menjawabnya, tapi melihat perlakuan lembut Jongin, dia menjawab juga. "Karena…karena Kyungsoo pikir kalau hyung ingat ulang tahun Kyungsoo tanpa pengingat di ponsel hyung, itu berarti hyung benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo..."

"Jadi, kalau hyung tidak ingat berarti hyung tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin. Jongin benar-benar mencintainya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya. Hanya saja sifat kekanakannya yang menyebalkan muncul dan menghapus pengingat itu.

"Dengarkan hyung, Sayang," Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, mereka bertatapan. "Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, 'kan? Tidakkah Kyungsoo mau mengerti? Hyung bukan tipe orang yang romantis dan bisa berkata-kata manis tiap saat. Tapi itu bukan berarti mengurangi rasa cinta hyung pada Kyungsoo. Hyung sudah pernah bilang 'kan, kalau hyung sangat mencintaimu, Sayang. Hyung tidak merasa kalau pandai berkata-kata cinta baru bisa menunjukkan besarnya rasa cinta hyung padamu. Mungkin Kyungsoo bukan yang pertama bagi hyung, tapi hyung pastikan kalau Kyungsoo adalah yang terakhir dalam hidup hyung. Hyung tidak pernah merasakan cinta sampai begini sebelumnya. Jadi, maukah Kyungsoo mengerti kalau hyung sangat amat mencintai Kyungsoo tanpa harus berkata ataupun bersikap romantis?"

Kyungsoo _speechless_. Ini amat romantis, tidak ada yang lebih romantis dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk di dada Jongin. Sedari tadi dia menutup mata meresapi kata-kata Jongin yang sungguh menenangkan hatinya. Bisa dirasakannya besarnya cinta Jongin untuknya. Dia berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Jongin hyung yang seperti ini adalah Jongin hyung yang amat mencintainya dan dia tidak akan mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Jongin hyung. Maafkan Kyungsoo, hyung."

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Kyungsoo lama, penuh perasaan. Lalu beralih ke mata kanan Kyungsoo, lalu kiri, lalu ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Dilanjutkan ke pipi kanan Kyungsoo, kemudian pipi kiri. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan tatapannya tidak pada mata Jongin. Kyungsoo malu sekali.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Mengecup bibir merah menggemaskan itu. Melimpahkan rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap pada ciuman yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi liar, ganas dan bergairah itu. Mungkin ini wujud nyata cinta untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain. Sungguh ini adalah kado ulang tahun terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan. Ada dia, Jongin hyung yang tampan dan mencintainya, dan berciuman dalam mobil di tempat yang sepi. Kyungsoo tak akan lupa seumur hidupnya.

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, 2014, Jan 12, 8.36 PM

.

.

Happy Birthday Kyungsoo Baby, I love you so much….

Stay sweet and love EXO and Jongin forever…

Aku cinta Kyungsoo

Aku cinta Kyungsoo

Aku cinta Kyungsoo

Aku cinta Kyungsoo

Aku cinta Kyungsoo

Aku cinta Kyungsoo


End file.
